1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air duct register system and more particularly pertains to controlling and directing the flow of heated and cooled air into a chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air registers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, air registers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling air flows through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,430 to Koppang discloses air vents. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,665 to Hudson discloses a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning register. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,298 to Myers discloses a floor vent.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an air duct register system that allows controlling and directing the flow of heated and cooled air into a chamber.
In this respect, the an air duct register system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling and directing the flow of heated and cooled air into a chamber.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved an air duct register system which can be used for controlling and directing the flow of heated and cooled air into a chamber. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.